Graham County, North Carolina
Graham County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 8,861. Major roads US Route 129 North Carolina Highway 28 North Carolina Highway 143 North Carolina Highway 143 Business Geography Adjacent counties Swain County (east and north) Blount County, Tennessee (northwest) Cherokee County (south) Macon County (southeast) Monroe County, Tennessee (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 88.79% White (7,868) 7.09% Native American (628) 3.85% Other (341) 0.27% Black or African American (24) 17.9% (1,586) of Graham County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Like most of Western North Carolina, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic tends to go unreported, Graham County is still shown as having very low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 0.53 murders a year. Pokemon Work in progress. Communities Towns Fontana Dam - 9 (ACS Estimate) Lake Santeetlah - 45 Robbinsville - 620 Unincorporated communities Cheoah Stecoah Tapoco Yellow Creek Climate Fun facts * The community of Lake Santeetlah is located on Santeetlah Lake. About the same name, but with the words switched between them both. Santeetlah Lake and the Cheoah District of the Nantahala National Forest which surrounds it provide exceptional recreational opportunities. The lake has a variety of fish including smallmouth bass, largemouth bass, walleye, crappie, bream, and lake trout. Santeetlah Marina is the only full-service marina on a lake that has 76 miles (122 km) of shoreline. There are more than fifty primitive campsites scattered around the lake that include a picnic table and fire ring; they have no water or toilets but also require neither permits nor fees. * Fontana Dam is based around the village built to support the dam construction from 1942-1944, so that the dam could produce electricity to power the ALCOA (ALuminum Company Of America) in nearby Alcoa, Tennessee which is south of Knoxville. The company was producing aluminum to make military aircraft in the War. The cottages now rented out for visitors were employee houses. The dining hall is now a cafeteria and the commissary is now the village store. The old lodge was once a hospital and a school was also on the grounds. The children who grew up there during the dam construction times now have an association called "Dam Kids" and they keep in touch and have reunions. ** The property was transferred to Guest Services of America (GSA) then sold to Peppertree Corporation of Asheville NC in 1987. The CEO, Wayne Kinzer was later convicted of a felony and the property changed hands several times thereafter. Police services were once handled by village company police of the resort, but with Kinzer's felony conviction, the agency disbanded. The TVA police also patrolled the property which was part of a 100-year ground lease from TVA. With the disbanding of TVA police in 2012, the Graham County Sheriff Department and the NC Highway Patrol are the only police services to the area now. * Fontana Dam is also home to the Fontana Village Resort, which serves 100,000 visitors annually. In addition to residents and resort guests, the post office also serves hikers on the Appalachian Trail, which crosses the Fontana Dam; it is the first post office on the trail north of its southern end in Georgia. * Robbinsville has a little to offer. It has a McDonald's, Wendy's, Subway, a few gas stations, Ingles, Walgreens, a few local restaurants and businesses, dollar stores, Ace Hardware, a few small motels, a sports complex, a few public battle fields, a small landing strip, and a couple of other things. * Many of the residences in Lake Santeetlah are second homes owned by permanent residents of Florida and Georgia. * Graham County historically is one of North Carolina's most Republican counties. Category:North Carolina Counties